The Inugami's Soul
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Mathew remembered his life before he was an Inugami, his life as a normal dog, though that all changed when that kitsune came. Now he's a monster-fighting Inugami who joined the Angels' Monster Hunters group, even if his past still haunts him and the words of the kitsune. Hetalia AU, Inugami!Canada, Human!Talia, Angel!Talia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like my new story!~ Also for those who don't know**

**Mathew- Canada**

**Alfred- America**

**Francis-France**

**Arthur-England/Britain**

**Antonio- Spain**

**Kiku-Japan**

* * *

_Ma__thew remembers his past life, playing with his younger brother , Alfred. They were Labrador retrievers mixed with a Chesapeake Bay Retriever, he remembers playing with his original owners. A French man named Francis and a British man named Arthur. Those were the good times, the times before Arthur and Francis started to fight. The times before Arthur sold him to that Kitsune named Kiku, the times before Kiku turned him into...an Inugami. "You are now reborn, reborn into a new life of strength and bravery. Don't forget it." The kitsune said before leaving him._

* * *

Mathew then shook his head, "Forget those memories, you have a new life now." ,soon after he fixed his hat, he was in his human form hiding his dog ears under his hat and his dog tail in his pants. After a minute Mathew started to walk down the streets , he was told by a man named Antonio that one of his bulls escaped, looking stranger, more like a man mixed with a bull. The creature, was in Madrid,Spain. Mathew knew it, he could smell it. Trailing behind Mathew was a bear, the bear was originally an old stuffed teddy bear that he brought to life. Not only that, though the bear was invisible to normal human eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Mathew had arrived at his hotel that he had been staying at for the past few days. He walked up the stair, his "pet" bear following after him. As he walked up the stairs, something crashed into the building, it was the bull! Mathew shifted into his dog form, black ,floating , tiny fires surrounding him. "Finally, I found you.~" It said with the smirk as Mathew just stared at for a moment, his bear next to him. Mathew growled slightly, this thing, was looking for him? Mathew then got into a fighting position before, SMASH! Something else crashed into the now collapsing building. It looked like the man named Antonio , besides the face that he had Angel wings and was dressed in armor. Was he part of the Monster Hunters, an organization created by angels to kill off demonic monsters and creatures,too? "Gracias , Perrito! I've been tracking down this bastard for months, though when you came , it was easier, because it was after you!~" Antonio replied before attacking the demon with his holy axe, a weapon covered in gold and silver, at the center of the axe was a diamond.

Mathew wanted to help Antonio , and then barked "Let, me help!" , though Antonio couldn't hear him. The angel was too busy attacking the monster and not long after the creature was dead. Antonio had a deep scratch on his arm. Mathew walked towards Antonio, who had flown down to the ground, and nudged his wounded arm. "You alright?" Mathew whined as Antonio just looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry , Perrito, I'll be fine, I'm an Angel, I heal pretty fast. Anyways , were you that Inugami that I heard about , the one that joined the Monster Hunters. What's your name again." Mathew shifted into his human form.

"I'm Mathew, yes I am that Inugami." Antonio continued to smile.

"Though why did you join, aren't you hunting down your own kind?"

"I joined because I felt what I was doing was right, that it would make me stronger and braver. That is why I joined."

Antonio then looked at his arm for a moment, it was already fully healed. "Sooo, have a place to stay?" He asked.

Canada shook his head and Antonio replied "Then you stay with me!"

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katyusha is Ukraine.**

* * *

"C'mon it'll be fun!" Antonio said as he dragged off , in the direction towards his house.

* * *

The next day Mathew had woken up in Antonio's house, he was in his dog form and jumped off the bed he was sleeping on. Antonio had brung the Inugami to his house, whether he wanted to or not. The a Inugami then walked into the kitchen and saw Antonio there, reading a message. "Ah, so you've finally woken up." Antonio said with his slight smile before Mathew shifted into his humanoid form. "Anyways, could you do something for me, as I have to do some very important to do in this farm." He continued.

Mathew looked at him. "What is it you want me to do this time?"

"Ah a kitsune had been spotted in a-"

"A kitsune!?"

"Sí, Perrito. Though let me continue! Anyways it was spotted in Ukraine, I want you to capture it and bring it back to me." After Antonio had finished talking , Mathew went to get ready to find the kitsune. When he finished, Mathew started his journey to find the kitsune.

* * *

Mathew was in his dog form, following the scent of the kitsune in a field, the scent was stranger than the first time he had first catched the scent of a kitsune, which was Kiku. This one smelled like wheat, and smelled like a female. As he did , he heard something rustling in one of the bushes. Suddenly, a white fox jumped out of the bush and it had multiple tails. The fox had jumped onto Mathew, Mathew had started to feel dizzy for a moment and fainted.

When he woke up, he wasn't in the field anymore , but in a field of wheat! It was sunny there , and in the center of the field was a houses the house wasn't so big, it looked to be quite small and Mathew walked towards it. When he arrived at the house, he shifted into his human form and then opened the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Mathew said as he looked around the house. As he looked around the house, he spotted a woman. The woman's hair was short and she had a hair band and hair clip in it. She was wearing a white shirt and overalls. Though the woman's most noticeable feature was her...large breasts. " Ah! I have a visitor! Haven't had one of those in a while. I am Katyusha! What is your name?"

Mathew just stared at Katyusha, this woman reeked of fox. "Mathew..." He replied quietly.

Katyusha smiled brightly at him, then he hear a dinging sound , it was coming from the stove. "Ah! The bread's done!" She said as she walked towards the stove and opened it, leaning down to get it out. This was his chance, he had to capture her now. Suddenly, Mathew had gotten something out of his pocket, it looked like handcuffs but completely blue. They were weapons that he had packed, the weapons were used to drain creatures powers , making them harmless when you put them on them. When you took them off , the creatures power were restored to their full capacity. Mathew walked slowly towards her and when the time was right, he put the handcuffs on the woman. Then suddenly , he heard Katyusha scream and they were back in the normal field, Katyusha was the white white fox with multiple tails and had the handcuffs on. "A-Are you going to kill me?" The kitsune asked him, in a scared tone.

"No, I promised someone that I wouldn't." Mathew then picked her up and headed back to Antonio's place.

* * *

After Mathew had arrived at Antonio's place he gave him to her . "A Gracias, Perrito. Though now I'm going to have to take these off." Antonio replied, looking at the handcuffs for a moment.

"No , why-"

"You'll see." Antonio then took off the handcuffs and Katyusha shifted into her human form suddenly. Before Katyusha could say anything , Antonio's hand started to glow and he put his hand on her fore-head. Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the kitsune ,zoomed outside, and into the sky. "W-What happened?"

"Ah, The lead Angel of the Monster a Hunters needed to ask a Kitsune of the Harvest if she wanted to join, and if she doesn't, they'll most likely destroy her soul and mortal form. Though right know her mortal form isn't in use as you can see."

"Why the hell would they do that? Also what hell is a Kitsune of the harvest? And why'd you take off those handcuffs?"

"They asked her because she is one of the last few Kitsune of The Harvest and she could be useful to us. Kitsunes of the Harvest are one of the three kitsunes, they have the power to manipulate plants and are known to create special dimensions with fields of their favorite plants, they are known to be quite kind and good. The mischievous type, as their name says, like to cause chaos and are evil. The last I don't know much about. Anyways I took of the handcuffs so all of her soul came out , if I didn't then the part of her soul that manifests her power would stay. Though anyways , would you put this chica in a guest room, as I have a feeling we might have a new guest or maid." Soon after Antonio gave Katyusha's mortal body to Mathew and he sighed, muttering to himself quietly before going to the nearest guest room and putting the kitsune in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadık is Turkey**

* * *

It had been a few days since the kitsune had arrived in the household and a few days since Mathew had gotten his last mission. It was actually kind of nice, he could finally rest and well "play" like any "normal" dog. He could also chat with his enchanted stuffed toy bear, the bear that he had called Kumajirou. They also had time to introduce themselves to their new "guest", Katyusha. Katyusha, acted as a maid in the household, Antonio didn't mind it that much, as long as he did the cooking. It seemed that the Angel actually like to cook.

Sadly , not long after, Antonio had received a new mission. "Perrito, Kat, It seems we have a new mission!We have to go to the deserts in the Middle East, seemingly tons of angels have been reported missing after they went there and we have to find out what happened to them!~" Man, this Angel always seemed to be happy...

Mathew just stared at Antonio, though Katyusha had replied " Whaat? Isn't that a bit...dangerous and I'm going too?"

"Sí, but that's the point and we're all going!~" Antonio then looked at the two canine creatures before continuing "Now , I want you two to get ready as quick as you can, okay?" Mathew just nodded and walked away to his room, getting ready for the trip by getting his power-draining handcuffs and a couple of other weapons. Not long after, he went back down to where Antonio and Katyusha were. Though, the two creatures weren't there at the moment,most likely due to them getting ready for the trip. After about 6 minutes, the two creatures had arrived and not long after, they began their journey.

* * *

The trio was walking through the sand in their humanoid forms. The sun was so hot, it felt like a hammer of heat beating down on them. As they walked throughout the desert, they spotted a small store. The trio ran towards the store, hoping it had water in the place. When the trio ran into the store, they noticed it was filled with fox furs and large bird wings, there was also a man in the store. He was tanned and his hair was a dark brown , though his eyes were covered by a white mask. He had a red fez and a green long coat with a scarf. He also had a brown pants. "Ah, hello guests, feel free to look around my store, by the way, they call me Sadık." Sadık said to the trio, smirking slightly. Mathew didn't trust the man, though he decided to look around the store.

Katyusha also looked around , mostly at the fox furs. "Hmmm, that fur kind of reminds me of my aunts fur, though she was hunted down by a... Oh no-" Suddenly someone grabbed Katyusha and put a rag near her nose and mouth, which had made her faint.

Katyusha then woke up in a cage, "Where am I?" she said.

"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you and skin you like your little friends there, be glad I'm going to sell you to that damn cat-bastard." Katyusha gulped nervously and the person she had heard had walked away.

Meanwhile, Antonio was looking at the wings, "Heh, these remind me of Angel wings, wait are they-" suddenly Antonio had been grabbed by someone who had also held a rag close to his nose and mouth , making him pass out. "Antonio?!" Mathew said as he stopped hearing the angel's voice and then felt someone punch his head. "Quiet, mutt!" The person had said before Mathew had passed out.

Not long after, Mathew and Antonio had woken up in cages beside Katyusha. "Finally, you freaks have woken up." Said the person, who was actually Sadık! Though Sadık had the body of a camel and looked similar to a centaur. Though his half camel didn't have a normal hump, his hump looked as hard as rock and looked similar to Mount Fuji. "What's wrong? You've never seen a camel like me before? Well I didn't ask to be like this because of Kiku. Anyways, you guys better be good, or else if will kill you and skin you, well except for the Angel , I'll just kill him and cut off his wings..." Sadık said.

"So this is what had happened to the angels, you slick bastard." Sadık shot a glare at Antonio.

"Well yes, I guess you could say that I captured them as well as The Kitsunes of the Harvests, remember your precious Natalia and Ivan, Katyusha? They told me so much about them, to bad that they are , ah 'gone'. Anyways I have to go know, for something 'important'-" though before Sadık had left, he felt something bite his left-back leg. It was Mathew in his dog form! Mathew had used his black magic to escaped and was now attacking Sadık! "You little-!" Sadık said as Mathew bit him in multiple areas before Sadık had kicked him. Mathew whined slightly , he had hit the wall, and thought he broke some bones. Not long after ,he noticed a button, above the buttons it said "Open all cages" and he shifted into his human form before pressing it. After he pressed it, the one to come out was Katyusha. Katyusha had attacked him viciously in her fox form. "YOU SICK BASTARD!" She hissed furiously, "HOW DARE YOU DO THOSE THINGS TO MY LITTLE IVAN AND NATALIA!" she continued, clawing and biting at him until Sadık had fainted.

"Damn girl, he really pissed you off." Antonio replied. "Now how about we get out of here?" The two canines nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short **

**Lovino is Romano/South Italy**

* * *

After, they had escaped from the store, or well prison they were back out in the desert. It was getting close to night and the Inugami was pretty tired of limping across this desert, hoping to get out of it. He then looked at his friends, Antonio didn't seem to be badly injured though Katyusha had a couple and not to mention that her muzzle was quite bloodied, though it wasn't her blood. "How about we stay here for the night?" Antonio said with a yawn as he fell not the ground.

"Yeah but-" It was already too late for Mathew to reply to Antonio, as the Angel had fallen asleep. Katyusha had stared at the Angel for a moment before digging a den in the sand. Not long after , with help from Mathew, she dragged Antonio into the den.

* * *

"Where is that bastard?" Said a voice coming from outside the sand-den. "He was suppose to report back to me , three days ago, when I gave him and those mangy mutts the mission!" Antonio had awoken when he heard the voice, also he had noticed that he was in a sand-den. He crawled out of the den, trying not to wake the kitsune and Inugami, though in the end, he did. "Antonio, where are you going?" Katyusha asked in a tired tone.

"Oh,I just heard something, nothing to be worried about.~" Antonio then crawled out of the den, and was unaware that Mathew and Katyusha had started to follow him. After Antonio had crawled out of the den, he spotted a man with brown hair that had a curl on it and green eyes, similar to the green leaves on a tree. He was wearing some sort of armor and had wings attached to his back. "So you were here the whole time?! In that dirt hole, the whole time?!" The man yelled angrily at Antonio.

"Sí,Lovino but I don't know how I got there though."

"Who cares, now where are your stupid friends?" Lovino's gaze then fell onto the sand-den. "They're in there, aren't they?" He muttered to himself as after he said that, he crawled into the den. Not long after, Lovino spotted Mathew, and he shrieked. "Do I really look that scary? I just thought I looked sort of like a normal dog." Mathew whispered to himself. Lovino frowned and said "Oh, it's you, where's the damn fox?" .

"I'm right behind Mathew!~"


End file.
